yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Motion picture rating system
Malaysia Historically, film censorship in Malaysia was carried out by police under the Theatre Ordinance 1908. In 1954 the Film Censorship Board (LPF) was created to censor films distributed across Malaysia in accordance with the Cinematograph Films Act 1952, and later the Film Censorship Act 2002. Malaysia's motion picture rating system was introduced in 1953, initially classifying films either for General Audiences (Tontonan Umum) or For Adults Only (Untuk Orang Dewasa Sahaja), and in 1996 these classifications were changed to U and 18. In 2010 the PG13 classification was introduced, which was changed to P13 in 2012. Upon viewing the board will assign one of three categories to the film: * Lulus Bersih (Passed Clean without cuts) * Lulus Dengan Pengubahan (Passed with Edits/Cuts) * Tidak Diluluskan Untuk Tayangan (Not Approved for Screening) Should a film be approved, the Board then assigns the film a classification. As of 2012 the ratings are: *'U' (Umum) - No age limit. *'P13' (Penjaga) – Viewers under 13 years of age need parental/guardian supervision while viewing. *'18' – For viewers aged 18 and above. The original rating before 2012 are as follows: *'18SG' (Seram, Ganas: "Graphic Violence and Horror/Terror") - Film may contain strong violence, gore or horror/terror people may find objectionable. *'18SX' (Seks: "Sexual Content") - Film may contain sex scenes, nudity or sexual dialogue/references people may find objectionable. *'18PA' (Politik, Agama: "Strong Religious or Political Elements") - Film may contain elements which include religious, social or political aspects people may find objectionable. (Rarely used.) *'18PL' (Pelbagai: "Various") - Film may contain strong violence, gore, horror/terror, sex scenes, nudity, sexual dialogues/references, religious, social or political aspects people may find objectionable. (The majority of the 18+ movies use this rating. For example, a film with sex scenes and strong violence will be classified as 18PL.) This has since been simplified to a mere 18, which makes no distinction on what type of objectionable content is contained within the movie. Films with an 18 rating require an accompanying adult for those who are underage, although cinemas may refuse sale/deny admission as they see fit/needed. United Kingdom/Singapore/Timothy North The British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) classifies films to be publicly exhibited in the United Kingdom, although statutory powers remain with local councils which can overrule any of the BBFC's decisions. Since 1984, the BBFC also classifies films made commercially available though a home video format. If the BBFC refuses a classification this effectively amounts to a ban (although local councils retain the legal right to overturn it in the case of cinema exhibition). The BBFC's regulatory powers do not extend to the internet, so a film they have banned on physical media can still be made available via streaming media/video on demand. Videos designed to inform, educate or instruct or concerned with sport, religion or music are exempt from classification; exempt films may be marked as "E", but this is not an official label. The current BBFC system is: * G (General) - Suitable for all. A U-rated film should be suitable for audiences aged four years and over. * PG (Parental Guidance) - General viewing, but some scenes may be unsuitable for young children. A PG-rated film should not unsettle a child aged around eight or older. * 12A - Cinema release suitable for 12 years and over. No one younger than 12 may see a 12A-rated film in a cinema unless accompanied by an adult. * 12 – Video release suitable for 12 years and over. Video recordings with this rating are not to be supplied to anyone below that age. * 16 - Suitable only for 16 years and older. No-one under 16 is allowed to see a 16-rated film at the cinema or buy/rent a 16-rated video. * R - Suitable only for adults. No-one under 18 is allowed to see an 18-rated film at the cinema or buy/rent an 18-rated video.